This invention relates to input devices utilized in interactive computer simulations, and more particularly to an input device including force or touch feedback for simulations and games.
Interactive computer simulations and interactive video games typically include functionally limited, dedicated input devices to support interface with a user or player. One type of device used to provide inputs for the simulation or game is a movable structure having two or more degrees-of-freedom of motion, generally known as a joystick. Alternatively, the input device may be a handheld pad having a plurality of switches located thereon in a pattern which affords ease of actuation by one or more digits of a user or operator. Conventionally, the joystick and pad are strictly input devices by which signals are conveyed to the processing unit of the computer. These joysticks and pads do not provide tactile or force feedback to the user which is related in any manner to the simulation or game.
It has been recognized that providing a user tactile or force feedback may afford a more beneficial interface resulting in improved user performance in completing a task. The Atari Hard Drivin.RTM. video game provides one-dimensional force feedback to a steering wheel or a brake pedal. That is, during a game, torques are generated on the steering wheel which simulate those torques which would be experienced during, for example, cornering in a car. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,956. In a more general simulation context, control elements including force feedback are known in elaborate flight simulators costing many millions of dollars. Heretofore, there has been no multiple-degree-of-freedom input device having force feedback suitable for games and simulations and suitable for arcade and home use.